


Glitter & Gold

by TheArtificialDane



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Branjie, Denial, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: Some called Vanjie stupid, her fog horn voice the first thing anyone noticed about her. She was not educated, Vanjie proclaiming it loud and proud, but she was smart. So smart she had picked Brooke apart in a single glance, looking into his soul from the moment she directed her full attention to him.





	Glitter & Gold

Brooke slid the wig off of Vanjie’s head, his boyfriend’s hair slick from how hard she had worked the stage, the tiny body somehow holding more energy than Brooke had seen in even the most trained of dancers. The elastic had left behind a dent, Brooke running his thumb over it, soothing the skin, the angry mark only one of several he knew he would find on Vanjie’s body.

“There you are.”

“Bitch, I’ve been here the entire time.”

Brooke smiled, Vanjie already tipping her head up to accept the kiss she knew was coming, Brooke touching their lips together, her lipstick sticky and sweet against his own lips, the cherry almost even sweeter when he wasn’t wearing anything of his own.

He had come out to see her, watching as she twirled and spun, flirting with patrons and picking up the dollars she had promised she’d use to buy something nice for her sugar, though Brooke was the one who pulled out his wallet more often than not, money something that came and went in Vanjie’s hands.

“You have.”

Brooke liked to save, each and every dollar counted by the end of a night and getting tucked away, safe and sound for a rainy day, though those were few and far between in this new life.

Vanjie cackled, her voice loud and filled with joy, a joy Brooke couldn’t help but match, Vanjie like fireworks, always ready to explode in bursts of color.

“Help me?”

“Sure.”

Brooke knew it was more for his benefit, Vanjie dumping down on the hotel chair, a teasing glint in her eyes as she leaned back, spreading her arms along the back, owning the room she was in. Brooke caught his breath, the air in the room suddenly hot, his cheeks dusted with pink, his khaki shorts growing tighter.

“Then get to it, stud.”

Brooke couldn’t really say exactly when the ritual had started, Vanjie peeling her own lashes off. He grabbed a makeup wipe, his knees hitting the carpet, Vanjie just the perfect height for him to fit between her legs and work away at removing the thick layers of Vanjie from his boyfriend. Wipe after wipe getting discarded in the trash can as Jose came into view, his eyes bright with the mischief Brooke so adored.

Some called Vanjie stupid, her fog horn voice the first thing anyone noticed about her. She was not educated, Vanjie proclaiming it loud and proud, but she was smart. So smart she had picked Brooke apart in a single glance, looking into his soul from the moment she directed her full attention to him.

/

“Stay still.”

“Make me.”

Brooke ran his fingers through Vanjie’s hair, the air around them filled with steam, hot water beating down on their bodies. It didn’t matter where they were, didn’t matter what continent, what country, what hotel or apartment they were in, as long as Brooke got to have this.

Brooke knew who he was, but he had never expected anyone to not only see, but appreciate that part of him. He had tried to hide, tried to change, tried to do anything to be someone he was not, but it always came to the surface. An itch he couldn’t ignore, a need so strong he could taste it, and it had come with Vanjie too.

The first time it happened it had been during Drag Race, Brooke unable to hold back, Vanjie’s worry, her anxiety rushing off of her in waves, calling Brooke like a siren song. He had managed so well, staying on his own path, staying in his own lane for three whole weeks until it became too much. Vanjie had faltered, stumbled for a second, the judges unable to see what Brooke saw whenever he looked at her, a fireball of red and orange.

She had let him dance around her, Brooke nearing her, almost as scared of her rejection as he was of the defeat he could see on her face. Vanjie had allowed him to soothe and tut, to bring her back to the magnificent creature Brooke knew she was with gentle touches and encouraging words, the tape forcing him to bite his lip the first time he saw it, his voice so soft he could barely recognise it

“Be careful what you wish for.”

Brooke took the showerhead, his height meaning it was barely a reach, his hand covering Vanjie’s eyes as he rinsed his hair, washing the day away, washing the night and her performance down the drain, though they would do it all again tomorrow.

He had never had a boyfriend before, and it wasn’t hard to blame this part of himself for that fact. Brooke knew he was a handful, knew his need to pamper, his inability to keep his hands away was sometimes overwhelming. He had always been tall, strong, masculine, his hookups often urging him to take charge, but Brooke couldn’t bring his palms to hurt, not by his own will. The sharp sting of flesh did nothing for him, the ecstasy he knew he should be feeling never truly there. Brooke had never enjoyed being in control in the bedroom, and with Vanjie, he didn’t have to be.

Vanjie hummed, pleasure radiating off of him. He was soaking up Brooke’s attention, like a flower that finally had water, and Brooke knew exactly how he felt, his cock digging into Vanjie’s lower back, but he knew what came next, and his pleasure wasn’t it, at least not the physical kind. Brooke’s arm was around Vanjie’s waist, holding him against his body, Vanjie smiling as he helped him lather up a washcloth. Brooke washed his arms, his shoulders, the pure strength in those limbs almost taking his breath away. He could lift Vanjie without breaking a sweat, the two of them even attempting it once or twice, Vanjie declaring loudly that there was a ‘fucking trick in there for the coins!’ but Vanjie was stronger than he let on. His chest and stomach tight and trained, Brooke almost having to force him to come to the gym, but after the first stolen kisses in the few seconds of privacy they had at the Drag Race hotel, it had become a ritual for them.

“You’re missing something, lover boy.”

Brooke nodded, his hand on Vanjie’s hip turning him around. He once again fell on his knees, Vanjie’s body blocking the spray, Brooke shivering as the drips on his body dried, cold air wrapping around him, but he didn’t care, not when he got to do this. He lifted Vanjie’s foot, wiping it off, first one, then the other. Strong calves, perfectly formed thighs. He almost didn’t dare look, but Vanjie’s hand in his hair forced him, a bitten off moan falling from his lips as he came face to face with Vanjie’s cock, shaft standing to attention and thankfully as hard as Brooke was himself, his dick bopping and weeping, precum mixing with the water that swirled around beneath them both.

“Can I-?”

“No.”

Brooke froze, eyes wide, Vanjie’s hand tugging. He was pulling Brooke’s eyes up, up, up, until he was looking at him, brown and blue irises meeting. It was a game they played, Vanjie’s shoulders square, his stance telling Brooke everything he needed to know. It was going to be a long, and very very pleasurable night.

/

Being with Vanjie was like playing with fire. Bright and hot, so warm it almost hurt, licks of flames covering Brooke’s body.

Vanjie had forced him to take his time, not that Brooke had minded, hands exploring his body, their mouths tracing lazy kisses that betrayed the desperation he felt as he moved his fingers inside of him.

Brooke was fucking Vanjie exactly how he liked it, their bodies twisted together, his nails buried in Brooke’s bicep, his mouth open in pleasure, moans and gasps leaving him as he worked his hips, chasing his pleasure, using Brooke, who didn’t mind it at all.

“More.”

Brooke sat up on his knees, lifting Vanjie’s leg, hooking it into his elbow. Vanjie’s nails were digging in, breaking skin, the spark of pain doing nothing for him compared to the satisfied groan he was rewarded with when the angle became just right. His hips snapped, Vanjie’s spine arched, his entire body taunt and tight.

“Shit, please- I- Brooke.”

Vanjie was usually loud, so loud and lively, always the center of attention, always the life of the party while Brooke was anything but that, but in bed, Vanjie rarely spoke at all, his body telling Brooke everything he needed to know. A moan here, a groan there, a hitch of breath or, if he was lucky, a whimper telling him more than any praise ever could.

He sped up, skin slapping against skin, Vanjie’s cock trapped between them, their chests sliding together, Vanjie’s foot digging into his hip. There was still glitter there, Vanjie shining gold, the flecks splattered across his pecs. Brooke felt a sharp kick, Vanjie making him change his angle.

“Wha-”

“Getting tired loverboy?” Vanjie smiled, and Brooke wanted to kiss it off his face, the grin tormenting him. “Show me what that dick can do.”

Brooke gasped, all breath leaving his chest and he nodded. Vanjie was urging him on, and Brooke felt like he was shaking apart. Vanjie forcing him to go faster and faster, their breath mingling, hot groans and sounds of pleasure falling from their lips until Vanjie pulled his hair, Brooke crashing into him, their mouths messy, teeth clicking but it didn’t matter, didn’t matter at all because Vanjie was coming, his body so tight Brooke cried out, and then, relief, his stomach coated in Vanjie’s cum, his mark on him.

“Come on.”

Brooke groaned, his eyes squeezed together, his hips still pumping, their bodies so close together they felt like one.

“Come on Papi.”

Vanjie kissed him again, and he was gone.

/

“Sweet or regular?”

“Regular. Who do you think I am? Some fancy New York bitch?”

Vanjie smiled brightly, the challenge clear on his face, and under normal circumstances Brooke would have thrown something right back, the shade playing at the tip of his tongue, but he was simply too content, like a cat that had gotten the cream.

“No, you’re just a regular dad.”

“Oh my god bitch shut up.”

Brooke laughed. He knew Vanjie cared for him, maybe even loved him, his traits of jealousy one he usually despised but he had only felt pure contentment when Vanjie had hollered and yelled at the bellboy to cover his eyes when he had answered room service with only a pillow covering his junk.

Brooke climbed into bed, plates of fries in hand as he settled against the headboard, his boyfriend stealing some of his sweet potato straight away, despite his words only seconds before. Vanjie pushed his arm, demanding and commanding space as he laid down next to him, snuggled up and safe underneath his arm. Something meaningless was playing on TV, Vanjie already caught up in it, but Brooke simply turned his face, a kiss getting pressed into Vanjie’s hair, his chin resting against Vanjies head as he breathed in, completely at peace with the world here at this anonymous hotel because he had him, right where he needed to be.

“So, about that blow job?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to VeronicaSanders, Grey-Darling and Q-tip for betaing.
> 
> Find me at @TheArtificialDane on Tumblr!


End file.
